


Freckles

by Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers (Ang_4)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers
Summary: Modern Au where Elphaba proves she has all of Galinda's freckles memorized.





	Freckles

Galinda laughed as she sat on the counter and had Elphaba close her eyes. 

“So now point to… the biggest freckle on my cheek.” She instructed, they had been going over this for the last ten minutes, Galinda would name a feature about a specific freckle and Elphaba would point to it with her eyes closed. The blonde was amazed at how much Elphaba had memorized. She hadn’t missed one!

“oh, that one’s easy.” Elphaba scoffed playfully as she cupped Galinda’s cheek to see where her face was before she gently touched two freckles on either cheek. “I didn’t know if you meant over all or each side.” She smiled.

“both works.” Galinda laughed and pulled up the mirror to make sure. Once again Elphaba was right. “you’re right, that’s one more kiss, but since you got two for one I’ll let you pick where to kiss, as a bonus.” The blonde grinned as Elphaba leaned forward to kiss her collarbone. “hmmm you always pick there when you get a free kiss.” She commented with a smile.

“So, I can do this.” Elphaba said softly before she quickly kissed up Galinda’s neck giving the blonde goosebumps and earning a light gasp.

“I said ONE kiss!” Glin giggled but put her hand on Elphie’s shoulder. “Elphie you can’t be stealing kisses that ruins the value of the prize.” She tutted gently.

Elphaba looked to her serious about what she was going to say next, the look in her dark brown eyes told Galinda to tune in and listen.

“nothing will ever lower the value of getting to kiss you.” Elphaba said gently but sure. She cupped Galinda’s jaw again and kissed her deeply as the blonde melted against her.

“That’s so sweet Elphie,” Galinda smiled.


End file.
